A ninja's offspring
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: One day, Tsubaki accidently drinks one of Chu-san's experiments and nobody expected this results. Pairings: KiriXSasuke, BossunXHimeko, MomokaXSwitch, Chu-sanXOnee-san. Warnings: Shounen-ai. Mpreg. Don't like it? Don't read it. Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first fic for Sket Dance. Couples: SasukeXKiri, HimekoXBossun, MomokaXSwitch. This is also my first Mpreg fic (not a big fan of this kind fics, so I tried to make the least disturbing as I could). Shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read it, you don't have to.**

It was just a regular day in Sket-Dan club. Meaning, a blond girl who was wearing a short pink skirt and a white t-shirt and a boy who were a red had with small horns and goggles on his head were lying around doing nothing, and another boy was who were glasses was watching anime on his computer.

"Oi, Bossun," said the blond suddenly. "When was the last time we received a request?"

"What… What the hell made ask it?" Bossun was a bit angry. After all, didn't she notice that they were doing nothing? It was stupid to get mad for something like that, and he knew it, he just didn't know what made him angry.

"Nothing, I wish someone would just come in," said she. "I'm so bored; I'm ready to watch anime with Switch."

"Anyway, what are watching, Switch?" asked Bossun out of boredom.

The boy with the glasses, Switch, typed on his computer and a mechanic sound came out: "It's new anime that was aired yesterday. It's not very good. Just a typical anime about ninjas."

After those words, suddenly a guy who wore black clothes burst inside the club room, and the three didn't notice anything until the blond realized someone was sitting beside her. "A ninja!"

"Sorry if I scared you, Himeko," the silver haired guy apologized. He took of the black mask that was covering his mouth. "I have a request for you, Sket-Dan."

"It's okay, Kiri," said Himeko while shaking. "I wasn't scared at all."

"Your whole body is shaking!" Bossun yelled at Himeko. Then he turned to Kiri, "What is it?" At first he didn't like ninja-guy because of the way Kiri acted in front of Himeko (a thing he could never understand), then he learnt to like him.

"It's about Sasuke." Kiri admitted.

"What did my little brother did to you?" asked Bossun. Though they were twins, Bossun liked the title 'onee-chan' because he was first. Bossun knew about the relationship between Kiri and Sasuke. The two started dating a little bit after Kiri joined the student council. Bossun didn't understand the relationship between the two, but it seemed like both of them were happy.

"It's not that. It's just that we came to the chemistry lab and…"

_"Chu-san, what are you making?" asked the brunette with the short hair the guy who was _mixing different types of fluids inside a coca-cola bottle.

"Wait a minute, is that flashback?"

"Oi, don't interrupt the story!"

_"Oh, Remi, I didn't notice you were here," said the man with a smile. "I'm just mixing stuff. I've no really idea what is the influence of this. I will just make Bossun to try it."_

"Who does he think I am?! A guinea-pig?"

"Will you let him telling the story (In that point, Himeko punched Bossun)?"

_"I see you've been working hard, I've brought you a real cola and I made lunch," said the women with a smile. She gave him the things, and he moved himself from the table, letting her sit on him. _

_"You didn't have to go through all this in your condition," he hugged her from behind. He looked at the things. It didn't seemed like she got confused, knowing how clumsy she is._

_"Relax, I'm just pregnant, not a sick person," she said with a little laughter. She liked it when her husband was so worried about her, even when she was only at her eighth week. _

"How Chu-san and onee-san are related to the story?"

"Wait, I'm getting there. So, me and Sasuke entered the room…"

_Kiri entered the room and the women stood up quickly, blushing for being caught by the students in an intimate moment with her husband. Next to him stood a bit shorter man, with short black hair, brown eyes and long lashes. Both had a red ribbon across their arms, showing that they were student council members. _

_"Is there something you need help with?" said the man, a bit annoyed from the entrance of the pupils._

_"In fact, there is…" the shorter student wanted to say something but he coughed._

_"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Kiri asked worriedly. _

_"I'm fine! I just need something to drink."_

_"Here," the woman gave him a coca-cola bottle. "You can have some of this."_

_The boy thanked her and began to drink. The man smiled, thinking his wife would never change her habits. "This is the wrong bottle."_

_Sasuke spit the drink, though some of it he already drank. "Don't tell it's one of your weird experiments!"_

_"It is," said the man calmly. _

_"You… you shouldn't do that stuff in school! At least put it in a different bottle!" Sasuke yelled. "What does it do? I'm not going to act like a cat again?"_

_"Who knows. I have no idea. Call me and tell what the influence is. But you have to be careful."_

_"What do you mean?" it was Kiri who spoke. He didn't like to think that something might happen to Sasuke. He felt guilty that he wasn't the one who took the drug._

_"Just avoid exercising and sex for the next eight hours."_

_"Exercising and what?" asked the two boys shocked. _

_"You heard me. Anything that makes you sweat."_

Himeko and Bossun stared at Kiri. Bossun was already the victim of Chu-san's experiments, but everyone could tell the effect almost immediately."Why are you here and not the president?" typed Switch.

"He was too shy and didn't want to come here," said Kiri. "He told me it was a waste of time coming here and ask for your help, guys, but I wanted to know if you'll help me finding out the effect of the drug."

"Of course…" Himeko began to say, only to be interrupted by Bossun: "No."

Everybody stared at Bossun with a surprise on their faces. Bossun never refused to help anyone. He even started Sket-Dan in order to help people.

"Are you okay, Bossun?" asked Himeko.

Bossun stared at Kiri. "Tell him that he can come here by himself and tell what his problem is if he wants us to help."

"Okay, fine." Kiri stood up angrily. He wanted to kick Bossun, but he tried to hold himself.

After he got out, Switch asked Bossun: "You said no to your little brother?"

"It's fine. If it's something serious, he will get here."

"You went to Sket Dan?" asked Sasuke angrily. They were now in his room, he helping Kiri with his homework.

"I thought they might help," admitted Kiri. "Now, eight hours past and we weren't able to meet each other the whole week."

Kiri leaned closer to his boyfriend, trying to kiss him, but Sasuke refused. "You still haven't finished your homework. And we have to wait fifteen minutes." Kiri didn't like to hear the word no, so he half- hugged his lover from behind, started to kiss him slowly, and put his free hand under his shirt. Sasuke wanted to tell him to stop but he just couldn't resist his boyfriend's touch.

"Dammit!" he let go of the books and turned his attention to Kiri. "Are you sure it's okay if we go now?"

"Of course, it's just fifteen minutes. What could possibly be?" said Kiri with a smile.

.Later on, they found out what could happen. A big mistake. A mistake that forty weeks later, they would be happy they made.

**Sorry for spelling mistakes. Please review, I would appreciate it^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the new chapter. Thanks for those who read and reviewed the story. I tried to fix this chapter and I hope I didn't make a lot of mistakes this time. Enjoy :)**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke drank one of Chu-san's experiments. No adverse effects were shown on him. Maybe it wasn'tsomething that was seen. That thought made him a bit nervous. There was no way that the teacher would make something that didn't make weird things to your body.

"You can always ask Sket- Dan for help," offered Kiri, who thought his lover's nervousness was kinda cute.

"They are just a bunch of useless people," said Sasuke as an answer. Though he won't admit it, he was actually thinking about the idea. The two lovers finished their lunch. Before parting their ways- both had a different schedule - they kissed quickly, so they won't get lost in something more than a simple kiss and be late for their classes.

Sasuke felt sad seeing his lover go away. They could only meet each other during student council meetings or whenever they had free time. And as he saw Kiri's image gets farther and farther, he was about to do something he thought he will never have to do.

The Sket- Dan. To him, the Sket-Dan was a useless club. They rarely got any requests and mostly played cards. So he wasn't surprised to see Himeko and Bossun playing cards and Switch watching anime when he entered. They were a bit surprised to see him.

Switch said "we have been expecting you" and petted a cat.

"Where the hell did you get that cat?" asked Himeko.

"Tsubaki," Bossun greeted him.

"Fujisaki," Sasuke said back, it was how they greeted each other usually.

"So you finally came. You surely took the time," said Bossun with a smirk.

"You have been expecting me?" asked Sasuke with a surprise, a little bit lost.

"Well, didn't you drink one of Chu-san's weird stuff instead of Bossun?" asked Himeko.

"How the hell did you find out?!" Sasuke never told anyone beside Kiri… and that made more sense. "Was it Kiri?"

"Take it easy," said Himeko in order to calm him down. "He was just worried about you."

"He shouldn't do this without my permission," said Sasuke and tried to look annoyed, yet it was hard for him to hide his blush. It was nice that Kiri was worried about him. "So you know what happened. Will you help me?"

"Yes!" Himeko announced, excited from the thought the twins would work together. She loved seeing them working together.

"Well the Sket-Dan doesn't really refuse any requests," said Bossun.

"That's because we mainly do nothing." Said Switch.

The cat meowed in agreement. "Get rid of the cat!"

They tried everything. It really seemed like there was nothing wrong Sasuke. "Maybe Chu-san created something normal for a change," said Switch.

"No way would that guy do something like that," said Bossun with a suspicious face.

Sasuke, who was on one of the trees nearby, was a bit annoyed. "So can I climb down?"

"Well I have no more ideas," said his older brother.

Though he got the approval, he didn't seem like Sasuke was excited about it. "Why you don't come down?" asked Himeko.

"I… I have fear of heights," admitted Sasuke with a blush.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean? You didn't even climb that high!" Bossun yelled.

Sasuke tried to look down, but that made things even worst and made Himeko yell that he was not supposed to look down. Sasuke turned into stone. He couldn't hear what the three clowns were yelling at him. Bossun was about to help Sasuke to climb down, but that wasn't necessary. Sasuke felt a pair of strong arms carry him and soon he was on the ground without noticing. Well, he was still being carried by the person who saved him.

"You can put me down," Sasuke said, blushing.

"That was amazing! You are not a ninja; you are some sort of a super hero!" said Himeko, not realizing the comment made Bossun a little bit angry.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Switch.

"I was looking for my boyfriend," said Kiri, not putting down Sasuke, "And I was watching you. Your club sure has wild ideas."

"Great. Now can you put me down," said Sasuke.

"Well, he seems fine. You can take him away," said Bossun.

Kiri said goodbye, still carrying Sasuke, who started complaining. "I wish someone would carry me home like this," said Himeko, blushing and putting her hands on her cheeks.

As if he was ordered, Bossun picked her up. Himeko blushed and for a second it looked like Bossun was about say something romantic when: "I don't know. You are kinda heavy."

Bossun felt Himeko's change of mood and immediately started apologizing. "If you die, can I have your hat?" asked Switch.

"Don't mourn about me now, you bastard," yelled Bossun at his friend.

At some point of the road, Sasuke began to walk. "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay. It's my duty as a ninja to protect you," said Kiri. "You are lucky to be dating a ninja."

"Hey, I'm not completely useless myself!"

While the two were walking down the street, they ran into a crying kid and a woman who tried to calm him down. "I told you, Akira, you can't have ice cream before lunch."

"But I want to eat ice cream NOW!" yelled the kid.

"We are having lunch in an hour, after that I promise you can eat everything you want."

"No! Now!"

The couple felt awkward standing in front of them, not knowing how to help. "Kids are so annoying," commented Kiri.

"You don't like kids?" Sasuke asked, a bit surprised.

"I don't hate them, but I really wish I wouldn't have one."Little he knew, he was about to change his mind.

**End of chapter two~ Hope to get reviews this time too^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation day. All the seniors of Kaimei High School were outside, except from the one who was missing. Kiri walked between the students. He ran into Mimorin and Daisy- Chan, who were members of the student council together with him. He knew he would miss Daisy-Chan's bitter words and Mimorin's sweet character and the careless way she spends her money.

Kiri wasn't a team- player. He couldn't trust people easily. He planned to join the student council and become the president so he could make the school better by himself. He rejected Sasuke's tries to make him his friend. It was later on that he learnt to trust people and realized that he couldn't make the school a better place by himself. He needed friends. The thought it might be the last time he would see the two girls made him sad.

"I will be a great president," said Mimorin with a smile. "D.O.S," said Daisy, hugging a stuffed cute animal and lowered her head a bit, thinking that's going to make people not noticing she was emotional about the goodbye.

"I'll miss you two," said Kiri. He didn't expect they would hug him. Though he could get away, he hugged his friends back. He hoped that they would run into them someday.

After he said goodbye to them, he continued to search for Sasuke. But he couldn't find him anywhere. Sasuke wouldn't miss his graduation day, he wasn't that type. Naturally, Kiri began to worry. He could think about one place where he could search, but that was very unlikely.

He saw Switch, standing next to a cute girl, with a curly orange colored hair whom he recognized from the television but couldn't remember her name. "I came to congratulate you," she said, a bit blushing.

"It's nice to see you here," Switch said back.

"Hello guys," Kiri came closer to them. By the way they were staring at him, he probably was interrupting both of them but he didn't know why. "Do you know where Bossun and Himeko are?"

"I haven't seen them. Aren't you supposed to be with Tsubaki?" asked Switch.

Kiri wanted to answer that he was searching for him, but he felt that Switch was telling him he wanted to be alone with that girl. "Right. I'm going to find him."

While Kiri was among the crowd, Bossun and Himeko weren't. "What is it, Bossun?" She asked, wondering why he insisted they would get away from the crowd.

Bossun didn't say anything. Instead, he started shaking and made his dumb face.

"Are you an idiot or something?!" she asked him, a bit annoyed.

"Shut up, I'm trying to confess!"

"Well you look like an idiot… Wait, what?!" Himeko didn't believe the words that came out of Bossun's mouth. Was that the reason he looked nervous?

Bossun snapped out of his dumb face and got serious. "It took me some time to realize that, but I can't stand the thought of saying you goodbye. I still want you be closer to me. I like you, Himeko. I worry about all my friends but when it comes to you, I'm getting to worked up."

In reaction, Himeko…

Kiri ran to Sasuke's house. He searched for Bossun, but then he got a massage from his boyfriend, saying he wouldn't come. When he reached Sasuke's house, the latter's mother greeted the former with a smile. "It has been awhile, Kiri. Come in."

Surprisingly, when Sasuke's parents heard about their relationship, the parents reacted well. Sure, it was not easy to accept the fact their only son was dating a man, but they liked Kiri and welcomed him. "Sasuke is upstairs."

Kiri thank her and went to Sasuke's room. There, Sasuke was lying in his bed, covered with blanket though it wasn't really cold. Hearing the sound of someone coming inside the room, Sasuke turned over and saw Kiri. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one who asks you that." Kiri stepped closer. "How do you feel?"

"Not good," admitted Sasuke, he looked very tired.

"Do you have a fever or something?" asked Kiri. He sat on the bed and when lied close to Sasuke, who didn't mind moving a side so both would fit.

"No, but I feel tired. And I couldn't stop throwing up all morning. I'm like this for the last two weeks."

"So what you are going to do about graduation ceremony? Aren't you going to say goodbye to Mimorin and Daisy chan?"

"There is still time. I prefer to be here for awhile. You don't have stay here." There was something odd about Sasuke. He wasn't himself. It wasn't just a fever. He sounded cold, and also he was somewhere else.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kiri asked worriedly.

"Yes. It's just that…" Sasuke got up, and he wore a different expression on his face. "You know what. There is something I have to do now."

In his lab, Chu-san was trying to figure out how he was supposed to build a crib for his kid when someone came inside the room angrily. It was the former student council president. "Hello," he said calmly. He took a coca kola bottle with an empty stick on it. "Did you find out what is it?"

"Yes," Sasuke yelled. "I am pregnant."


End file.
